One-Shots of Princess and the Pauper
by KK the Unicorn
Summary: I have recently been reunited with my favorite childhood movie and realized there are just not enough fanfictions for this wonderful film. Although I suck at actual stories, these are just going to be a series of one-shots. Please enjoy and review. Also, please let me know if I spell something wrong. Thank you! (It's rated T just in-case)
1. Nightmares

It was a hot and breezy night in Kattenland. The kingdom slept softly as the wind came in and out of the homes of the townspeople. All while Princess Anneliese was in her room tossing and turning in the wee hours of the morning. All of her handmade quilts she received three years ago on her tenth birthday lay in a heap at the floor by the bed with the extra firm mattress. The princess' soundless sleep soon turned to moaning and whimpering.

Down the hall in a bedroom similar to Anneliese's, but less pink, was her new teacher, Julian. He was staying with the aristocratic family solely because he lived too far away. It was his first time sleeping in this royal abode and he couldn't fall into the realm of Dreamland like he would wish to. He was much too worried about his elderly mother... even if she was with his older brother, Daniel.

_She's in good hands... I trust my brother, but why am I so uneasy? Why can I not sleep?_

Julian's thoughts were interrupted as he began to hear strange noises. _What the hell? Who or what can possibly be awake at this time?_ The very tired teacher wondered once more. He tried to ignore them, but the longer the cries were ignored the louder they became. Out of nowhere came a scream coming from the Princess' room! _Anneliese!_

Julian raced to the door not realizing he was without a shirt. Oh, what did he care, if someone was in danger, he didn't have time to put an article of clothing on just because he was deemed "immodest"!

The distance between his room and hers seemed like it was lengthening as he ran. Julian thought he would never reach the door in time. As soon as his soft fingers touched the bar-handles of the door leading into the room, the screaming suddenly ceased. He stopped dead in his tracks and debated whether or not he should still enter. That's when he heard the sobbing of her shaky voice,

"Papa, oh, Papa...I'm so sorry..."

He couldn't take it anymore and pushed the towering doors open with all of his strength and with his shaky voice whispered,

"Y-y-your Highness...? Are you okay? Princess?" He saw that Anneliese was sitting up with her knees to her chest. Her head was lowered, making her blonde locks caress her small frame. Julian walked closer to his thirteen-year-old student and knelt to the ground to her level. He wasn't sure what to say. He's never had a younger sibling before, let alone a sister! He slowly but surely lifted his left hand and hesitated for a moment. Should I be doing this? Are they not going to send anyone to see why she screamed?

"Princess?" Julian finally said while he gently placed his hand on top of her head.

She shrieked again before realizing who it was.

"Oh, Julian!" she cried out. Anneliese released her legs only to pounce on Julian's bare chest. She grabbed hold of his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He fell back on to his behind, surprised at what she had done_. Does she not know I'm not wearing a shirt?_

Julian had one hand supporting both of their weight and the other in the breezy air. For a few seconds, he sat there frozen, again, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly lowered the hand, placing it upon her lower back. As he sat there he started to rub soothing circles in the small if her back, occasionally saying, "It's okay, I'm right here, shh..."

Finally, when Anneliese began to settle down, she spoke weakly,

"I killed my father, Julian..." Julian stopped massaging the circles for a brief moment but then continued on.

"My father died and it was my entire fault. I should have be-" she choked on her words, letting a sob escape her lips. He sat back and pushed her off of him, holding her frail shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, Princess. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand if it's too hard to do." He wiped her cheeks from the warm tears and pulled her back in.

She quickly pulled herself away.

"No, I need to. You came to comfort me when you didn't have to and the least I could do is tell you why I screamed." She looked deep into his pale-blue eyes and wiped her own eyes with the sleeping gown she was wearing. Julian looked back at her in defeat and agreed. I mean, she is the princess.

Princess Anneliese proceeded to tell of the story that occurred eight years ago, when a mysterious illness took its toll on the kingdom of Kattenland. It started amongst the commoners and spread like wildfire.

Julian remembered this; his best friend Tommy and both sets of grandparents lost their lives to the disease. He thanked God every day to this day that his mother and brother were not affected.

She went on to tell that she remembered how everyone was too afraid of going outside and that she was never allowed outside her bedroom door without permission, which was never granted. Her meals were always brought to her room more often than the usual breakfast-in-bed, she was not allowed to open her window and she was never, ever allowed to make physical contact with anyone but her beloved parents.

At the young age of only five, Anneliese had no idea why Mama, Papa, and the castle's staff were behaving so oddly. She wanted to go outside in the snow and play around with her father whom she treasured the most.

One day however, the princess was so desperate for some fresh, cool air. Even though she was small and young, she knew how to open the extravagant windows of her room. A small lever on the right had to be pulled, and she would be able to breathe fresh air she so longed for.

The princess made sure that no one was around to hear her. By stacking books on the window seat, she was tall enough to reach the lever that stood in her way.

With a mighty click the window flew open letting in the cool wind of November air in the stale room. But no later than five minutes of the window being open, there came a knock on the floor-to-ceiling door. It was her father! She quickly tried to close the window but failed and fell off the pile of books onto the marble floor, causing her to yelp in pain. Anneliese's father swung the door open, startled by the crash and cry of his only daughter.

If it wasn't for her being in pain, he would have been furious with her! Opening her window, when instructed not to? How absurd!

Weeks go by after the window incident and the Princess had fallen ill. She was bedridden and was expected to die soon. While her mother was away in Dulcinea for political affairs, King Edward stayed by his daughter's bedside as she lay dying. Eventually she miraculously started to regain her health, but not without a price. The king, in return, succumbed to the mystery disease. Within a month, the king gave in to the illness and his soul was gone. The kingdom was terribly shaken on that infamous day.

Even though no-one admitted it, Anneliese could feel that everyone blamed her for the death of her father, and soon began to believe it too.

"...and ever since Papa died, I've been having these dreadful nightmares of him dying over and over again and I can't save him...I get them so often that not even my own mother comes to silence me anymore..." Anneliese choked again and began her sobbing, too.

Her tutor was taken aback. He knew that King Edward caught the deadly disease from inside the palace, but not from his own daughter! Even if she opened that door, no-one should have to blame a mere child.

"Hey, hey, hey...don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help. You were just a small girl, too young to know."

"I know, but...I just can't help it but to blame myself."

"Okay, it's alright. Let's get you back into bed and try to sleep. We have a busy morning tomorrow, remember?" He said in the most comforting tone possible. Julian stood up and pulled Anneliese up with her hands and guided her back to the bed. She crawled back on the massive mattress and let her head fall to the pillow.

Julian was positioned to the left of Anneliese and clasped his hands behind his back to gain his composure. The princess' eyes fluttered open up to her teacher and said in a weak voice,

"Julian?"

"Hm?" he said, half-asleep.

"Thank you for, um," she started to blush, just now realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "For listening and, err, consoling me..." she fingered the bow on her night gown getting even more nervous now that she was understanding what had happened.

He, too, forgetting about being half-naked, said with a scarlet face, "You're, uh, welcome, Your Highness..."

"Anneliese," she corrected him firmly.

"Okay, Anneliese. Good night then."

Julian turned to leave but was suddenly jerked back by a small hand.

In a scared manner she asks, "Please, Julian..." He turned around to see another tear rolling off of her face and saw the worried look of a little girl in her azure blue eyes, "Please don't leave me..."

For the third time that morning he was very hesitant before doing something that most teachers are not supposed to do with their pupils.

He gave in to those gorgeous eyes and lowered himself to the edge of the bed. But that wasn't enough to suit the Princess. She motioned for him to scoot closer and he startled her by standing back up and whispering,

"I can get fired from doing this, you know. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'll go get your mother to come sit with you, but I can't do this." As much as he wanted to play "Big Brother" he just simply couldn't. Not only was she his student, but the princess of Kattenland for God's sake!

Anneliese began to cry again.

"Don't you understand? My mother can't stand to be with me when I'm like this! All she sees in me is her husband's killer..."

_Damn, I can't keep making her cry like this. Maybe this one time and maybe no-one will know._

"Scoot over." He said flatly. She looked up from her tear-stained hands and obeyed his command. Julian slipped under the sheet of the bed and rested his back against the wall it was up against. He turned to the surprised princess and pulled her in under his left arm and rubbed calming circles into her back as he did before.

Then there was silence between them (with the occasional sniffles from Anneliese). Until Julian broke the quietness with an apology,

"I'm sorry for what happened, for your father, for your nightmares, for me raising my voice at you..." he stated, "...I hope you can forgive me, Prin- I mean Anneliese." Without missing a beat she said,

"You are forgiven...Julian?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone."

He ceased the massaging and looked back down into her eyes and said with the most sincere voice,

"I promise, Anneliese..."

And with her cuddled up against him, he was finally able to go to sleep and off into Dreamland.

**So tell me what you thought! Too long? Too short? Too OOC? I think I had trouble with the 3rd one but IDK, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~KK the Unicorn~**


	2. What's Wrong?

Two years have passed since the royal double wedding and Queen Erika and King Dominick of Dulcinea are as happy as ever. Well, except for today. Dominick could tell that his wife was feeling a bit off. She was treating him and the castle's staff coldly again. Last time she did this was when he merely forgot to make the bed a month ago. _Damn, she could be brutal._

He commenced to list the possibilities that could fume her fury. _Hmm…it's most certainly not my birthday that was two weeks ago, not Erika's. It can't possibly be our anniversary! Why, that's in June, and its only December. _ The king paced back and forth with one hand behind his back and the other resting on his strong chin. The curiosity was killing him. With the stress of being a king and a husband was getting to him, so he decided that a walk in the courtyard would clear his mind. _Maybe a breath of fresh air will do me some good. _He thought.

Within a few seconds of being outside, stepping on the crunchy snow, Dominick suddenly felt…more at ease. He has always been a lover of nature, even as a small boy. Being born in December was to his advantage. Not only it was near Christmas, but because it was his favorite season. He remembered not too long ago when he was about the age of thirteen when there was a snow storm on his birthday. He chuckled to himself at the vibrant memory. He recalled playing in the old courtyard with his father and building a snow fort together.

As he comes back to reality, he pulls out his pocket watch with the following words engraved on the inside, _"I will love you forever. –Erika" _When he looked at the time, an hour has already passed. _Already? _He looked down at his un-gloved hands and they were whiter than the snow that fell from the gray sky. _I guess that means I have to go inside now._ He started to take big steps, which were almost leaps, back into the garden entrance. Inside was the youngest maid to the King and Queen, Cherry.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cherry. Fine weather we are having this day, yes?" he greeted her. Being in a good mood made him want to go places. _I think I'll take Erika and I on a carriage ride into Kattenland to-_

"Oh, Your Highness," she blurted, interrupting his happy thoughts.

"Yes?" This was quite odd. Cherry never spoke to him directly, before. _Something must be wrong..._

Cherry cleared her throat prior to speaking to her king confidently,

"The queen has requested for your presence," _Oh no..._ "She said that there was something important she had to tell you," _Here it comes..._ "in private," _Dammit... I knew it._

"Thank you, Miss Cherry. I'll-" he momentarily paused to gulp down the lump in his throat, "I'll see right to it. She's in our bed chambers, I presume?"

"Yes, milord."

"Thank you, you're dismissed," With that, Cherry curtseyed, and went about her duties.

Dominick knew that Erika was upset about something, and whenever she was upset, the whole palace felt her wrath, especially the king.

_Perhaps she is sick, or someone has disturbed her of her sleep. _Queen Erika was kind, warm, and selfless, but mess up her day and you would regret it.He couldn't help but to think back to the morning after their wedding. After a _long_ night of _activities_, they did not go into slumber until three in the morning. Even though when Erika worked for the dreadful Madame Carpe and had to be up by seven to get her daily duties done, she _hated _to be woken up. But, Dominick did not know that. That morning, at nine, he thought he should wake her up. Bad mistake. The rest of the day was filled with her sulking in the palace and being rude to her servants. _I shall never wake my wife again._ He promised to himself.

Before realizing it, he was already outside of the door. _Here goes nothing._ Every step closer was another step closer to his fate. _Oh, Lord, what have I done to deserve punishment? From my WIFE? _He prayed silently.

The massive doors to his shared room felt heavier than usual and creaked louder than he remembered. Upon opening the doors, he half-expected to see her to be standing there with fire burning in her deep blue eyes. But wait, where was she?

"E-Erika? Love, are you in here?" Dominick tiptoed in, slowly shutting the doors behind him. He looked around and did not see her anywhere, not in the bed or in the washroom.

"This isn't funny, Erika. You know how much I hate surprise attacks." The memory of which he speaks of happened not too long ago. In fact, it was around his birthday two weeks ago. Erika had planned for two parties: one for family and close friends, and the other for anyone you knew. A tradition that carried on in her family; even if they were poor, her parents always threw some sort of party for her.

He had told her countless times he only wanted one party, for his family and close friends. He had his fair share of parties and could not stand it any longer. But with Erika being Erika, she wouldn't have it any other way and decided to plan one behind his back. Another bad mistake. When everyone yelled "Surprise!" as he walked in, he had just arrived from fencing lessons. Long story short, he almost pierced a partygoer's heart. Erika decided that would be the last surprise birthday party, at least for her husband. He silently giggled at the thought. Even if he almost took a man's life that night.

Dominick eventually came back to reality and remembered why he was in his bedroom. He became more nervous by the second and began to panic,

"Erika, darling, please…" he was cut short when he heard his wife's angelic voice coming from the balcony hidden behind the crimson-red curtains. She was singing something new, and from what he could deduce, it was a lullaby. Then she started to cry. He pushed the thick curtains to the side and pulled the door open.

Dominick gasped at the sight. She was wearing her blue, silk summer-gown. _It's nearly five below freezing! _

"Erika! What the hell are you doing out in the cold!?" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ever-glowing fire that was heating the entire room. Dominick put her on the seasonal fur that lay on the floor and grabbed many blankets as he could. He stripped the down comforters from their mutual bed and looked in his hand-made wardrobe and fished for spare quilts. He was going to need them all.

Erika didn't bother to wrap herself up and didn't seem to care she could go into hypothermia. She stared blankly into the fire and relished in the beauty of the glowing ember. The dancing light put her in a dream-like trance and it didn't faze her that Dominick, as of now, was sitting behind her while she sat in between his legs. He was rubbing her arms with his calloused hands, which created more friction.

"Erika, my love, why were you in your summer-gown in the middle of the winter, standing on the balcony? What has gotten in to you? Are you alright?" His wife turned her head slowly towards the face of her beloved, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh, Erika, please don't cry! Just tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it!"

"Dominick," she begun, "you can't fix this type of thing." This time she turned her entire body and she was on both of her knees, "I'm scared… I'm scared of what will happen…" she buried her face in the winter coat she made for him for an early Christmas present this year and clutched the collars of said coat. She sobbed into the softness of the wool, clutching her small fists tighter and tighter.

"Have you been affected by the old plague? Please tell me you are not!" he practically screeched.

"No," she weakly laughed, "Nothing like that at all." Dominick breathed a sigh of relief but was still nervous about what she was going to say.

"Dear, you can tell me, whatever it is we can get through this, remember? 'In sickness and in health, for better or for worse'" he quoted. They smiled at each other, but the tension did not release. The king grabbed and lifted the queen's chin to pull her into a soft kiss. He kissed her again slowly going down her face to her shoulder. Erika felt more at ease and placed her hand on top his head and rubbed his dark brown hair lovingly. She tried to tell him what was bothering her, but was silenced by her own gasp when the cold hands of her lover were situated above the hemline of the back her gown. He was known to have cold hands even when the rest of him was fiery hot.

"Dominick?" she said breathlessly.

"Hm?" he answered, now kissing the sensitive place under her ear, behind the jawline.

"I- I-" she couldn't get the words to roll off of her tongue.

"Yes, love?" her eyes were brimming with tears and shouted with a sob stuck in her throat,

"I'm carrying your child!" _She is what?! _He ceased his loving actions and whipped his head to her gaze and stared up at her. She stood up with the straps of her gown falling off and placed her face in her hands, literally crying her hands full.

"Why, that's wonderful, dear!" he said enthusiastically. He stood up as well and walked over to his wife. He couldn't understand why she was so upset at such grand news, "Erika, what's wrong? Why do you cry about something so beautiful?" he caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't you understand?!" she screamed, "I can't do this, I'm not fit to be a mother!" Dominick was surprised; just six months ago they talked about having children. Five, to be exact!

"But-"

"I know we talked about it, but now that it's actually happening…I'm… scared! I can't do this, Dominick." He stared lovingly into her eyes and said softly,

"My dear, you can't just give up like that. You have no idea how long I have waited to be a father, and the first week of our marriage all you ever talked about was kids. We even picked out the names! If it was a boy we would name him after my father, Francis Samuel of Dulcinea and if it was a girl, we would name her after your mother, Christian Adelaide, and both would be addressed by their middle names. See, Erika? You _are _ready to be a mother. You won't be alone in this, you know. I'll be with you the entire time." He kissed her hands as he finished and looked back into her eyes.

"Oh, Dominick, I know. I'm just afraid that- that- that I'll have a miscarriage like mother did before I was born. She had almost three before she finally gave birth to me. And I don't want to have to face that!" he thought long and hard on what he should say and decided to say,

"Life _can _be cruel sometimes. But know that I will help you get through it and we just have to pray to God that he will bless us with a beautiful and healthy baby, okay?" Erika nodded and hugged him as hard as she could.

"You promise to be with me? No matter what?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Nick.

"I love you, too."


	3. Dear Diary (Page One)

April 10

It has been an entire month since my best friend Erika has left the country to travel the world. Things here at the castle have changed a lot in that short month. Ever since Julian and I confessed our love for one another down in the mines and I can't seem to focus on my studies. My mother insists I study for at least another year until I am twenty-one before I get married. I am not even engaged… yet.

Speaking of my mother, I fear that she appears to disapprove of our relationship. It is like every time I bring up the topic, she tenses herself up and doesn't pay attention. I am not sure if she doesn't accept it because he is my teacher, he isn't royalty, or because he is six years my senior. (I wouldn't understand the last one though, because Papa was nearly ten years older than she, and Dominick is seven years older than me.) But for the first time in my life, I find myself not caring what Mother thinks about my kinship with Julian.

Anyway, during my "classes", Julian and I have been talking about getting married and our life after marriage. While we were talking, I visualized our life together and it made me do an unimaginable thing! I kissed him! I practically jumped from my chair and kissed him on his mouth, taking him- and myself, I might add- by surprise. It was for only a brief moment before either of us realized what had just occurred. We quickly pulled our lips from each other and stood, knocking our chairs on one side.

"Err- I- um- sorry," I stammered, "I truly don't know what came over me. I just…"

"It's okay, I think. I'll just, uh, go." He picked up the pieces of furniture and awkwardly stepped backwards to the door.

"Julian, wait!" I grabbed his wrist, which made him stop moving. He stared down at my hand and trailed his gaze into mine and tried to speak, but I intervened, "Please don't leave. If something makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll try my best to understand." Julian nods, but doesn't utter a word, "If it makes you feel any better, I feel uncomfortable because I have never had a relationship with a man before…well, except with my father, of course. So by having this inexperience I have no idea how to react in any situation and…and…"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better, Anne. But I can understand where you come from. When my father left my brother, me, and my mother, I didn't really know how to deal with girls other than my mother. So, if it makes _you _feel any better, that's why I don't know how to handle a romantic relationship." By the end of the conversation, we are embracing. I then felt his lips on my forehead and hear him whisper to me,

"Dear Princess, we will have our real kiss all in due time."


	4. Dear Diary (Page Two)

April 17

As I am sitting here and writing this, I am overwhelmed with different emotions: sadness, anger, and confusion. I think that my dear Julian is with another woman!

Just a few moments ago, I was passing by his bed chambers when I heard a voice, other than his own, speaking. Being the eavesdropper I am, I tried my best to listen in on this conversation, but only heard a third of it.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I heard from Julian.

"You're most certainly welcome, doll. I am more than happy to do this for you. Does the princess know anything about this? I wouldn't want to…"

"No! No, I don't think she is suspecting anything, yet," I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping too loud. The, I turned around and ran towards my room. I opened both of my doors with full force and began to panic. _Maybe I didn't hear correctly or maybe he has a sister I don't know about?_

I sat down on the edge on my bed and clenched my fists.

"Okay, Anneliese, you need to calm down. You can't overreact." I did not and do not know what to do, so I just decided to go get some fresh air.

Before I could even get my cloak, I heard my mother calling for me,

"Darling, are you in here?" My head jerked up and I wiped my face from the few tears that escaped. I stood up and straightened my dress. If she saw me like that she would ask questions…and I couldn't have that.

"Uh, yes, Mother. I'm in here!" I called out. (I guess I left the doors open when I stormed in.) She walked in at a fast pace with a pained expression on her face.

"Mother, are you alright? What happened?" I asked.

"I assure you, I am fine. My dear, I need you to follow me into your father's old study room."

"But, I thought I wasn't allowed in there," Ever since Papa died, I wasn't permitted to be in his study.

"Yes, yes, I know. Just forget the rule for now. There is something I have to give you. It's something your father gave to me to give to you when… when…" She stopped and gestured for me to follow her.

The entire walk was silent only interrupted with the sounds of our heels on the tiled floors. The entire time I didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do… We finally reached the door to the old study and I started to cry. Mother didn't turn around; she continued to walk and picked up an envelope that was already opened.

"Here, this was from Papa." My shaky hands took the envelope and extracted the letter. I brought the letter to my face and inhaled…it still had his comforting scent. I slowly began to sit down to prepare myself. This is what the letter read:

_My Darling Anneliese,_

_I fear that these next few days will be my last. I cannot help but think of you, my love. I will certainly miss our story-telling at night, the way we tell of our fantasies and our picnics out in the castle gardens. I hope you will remember me by these good memories that I cherish. _

_My last thoughts and the last thing I will picture will be of you, darling. I cannot say that I am content with going home at this time, but whatever the Lord wants, so be it._

_I write this letter for two reasons, one: to tell you that when you are much older you will have to marry someone. (Either for the sake of the kingdom or for love). Whatever the case may be, as long as you think I will approve and that he will take care of you as much as your mother and I have, or better, I give you my blessing to marry him._

_The next thing I would like to tell you through this letter is that no matter what anyone says, _I _do _not _blame you for my illness, or for my inevitable death._

_Before I end this letter, I want you to know is that I will always be with you, even if I am long gone from this world. You will forevermore be my little girl._

_Love always, Papa_

I put the letter down and began to cry. In fact, I sobbed. I stood back up and raced back to my room. On the way, I blindly ran into Julian's hard chest.

"A-Anneliese! What's wrong?" At that point, I snapped.

"How can I marry someone who doesn't even love me?" Julian looked bewildered. Like he didn't know what I meant.

"Wh-wha?" I pushed away from his grip and stormed off once more.

And now I sit here writing what had happened. I think I hear someone coming. I will write soon.


	5. Dear Diary (Final Page)

April 17

Even a more diverse flow of emotions come to my mind as I write!

After my exit, I had fallen asleep as soon as I changed into my night gown. What seemed like moments later there was a knock at my ceiling to floor double doors.

"Go away!" I half-yelled into my pillow. Going against my command (how dare they?!) someone entered my dark room. By the quick but soft footsteps against the white marble, I could tell they were Julian's.

"Anneliese?" he asked. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and grabbed my shoulder, "Annel-"

"Let go of me!"

"Darling, _please _tell me what is troubling you! And why did you accuse me of a thing as awful as not loving you? I have_ never_ stopped loving you!" I whipped my head around quickly to his gaze and with a scowl on my face, I spat,

"Why don't you go tell _that_ to the girl who was in your room. That sleazy, good-for-nothing-" He jumped up from his comfortable positionand paced rapidly with his right hand on his mouth. (Imagine him thinking while pacing, but furious)

"You think," he cuts himself off to put in an airy scoff; "you think that I'm with another woman?" Julian stopped in front of me and pointed out the door, "That 'girl' that you think I am being unfaithful with," he pauses, "that 'girl' is my brother's _wife._ She was going to help me propose to you!" His yelling ceased when the last word escaped his mouth.

"Julian, I – I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it…" he left my room before I knew it and he was gone.

I know he can get a temper, but never like that!

I gave him a few moments to regain his composure before I went after him. I knew exactly where he was, in the Western Forest. On the way there, I remembered of the much simpler times when Julian first began to mentor me. Whenever we were tired of learning we would go behind the castle gardens into the Western Forrest. There would be the Creek of Gold that we would hop over and play in the moss and toss handfuls of water at on another. I miss those days. Before I knew it, I was just mere yards away from Julian who was lying down in the moss. A few water droplets hit Julian's face, which broke his concentration. He looked up and saw me standing on the other side of the creek. I was still wearing my nightgown and in the whole confusion, I forgot to dress in my outdoor shoes. I had stepped on rocks, thorns, and the occasional hole in the ground. And to top it all off, it started raining harder than earlier. In other words, I looked like a mess. But I didn't care. I had to tell him that I was wrong.

"What are you doing here, dressed like this? Where are your shoes?" Julian looked down to my feet and with sincere concern in his voice yelled, "Your feet are bleeding!" I noticed for the first time that, indeed, my feet were bleeding. Without hesitation, he leapt over the stream to kneel at my feet, "You might get an infection. We need to get you to the ca-"

"Julian, stop," his eyes met mine and his beautifully shaped face showed a hint of confusion, "I'm sorry for earlier. For yelling at you and accusing you of not loving me," he kept his gaze on me and waited for me to finish, "Look, if you don't forgive me I understand, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I-" with each word I raised my voice because of the rain and averted my eyes from his without realizing what he was doing until he said my name,

"Anneliese," I stopped apologizing to see what he wanted when I saw it. _The ring._ "My brother's wife makes jewelry. That's why she was with me earlier and I didn't tell you until tomorrow when it was not raining, but what the hell," He straightened his back and cleared his throat, "Anneliese of Kattenland, will you do the honors of being my wife?"

"Oh, Julian! Yes, a thousand times yes!" I fell into his arms, where he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground with me. We laughed and sat up so he could slip the ring onto my third finger. With all of this rain, the ring slipped on easily.

"Sorry the moment wasn't perfect like you had dreamed of,"

"Nonsense! It couldn't have been more perfect," we momentarily paused before he reached his sizable hands up to my cheeks to pull me in to a kiss. I couldn't believe it! My first real kiss! (In the rain, too.)

Julian lowered himself to the wet ground with me on top not breaking our connection. The brief instant was so surreal and seemed to stop time.

"Julian," I said breathlessly.

"Yes, my love,"

"We need to go back inside,"

"Why?" he asked in between kisses he placed under my ear.

"My feet, they are beginning to hurt," he stopped suddenly and once again, looked confused.

"Oh!" he said in sudden remembrance. With me in his strong arms, he carried me back to the palace, where he _and _I shall call home, _till death do us part._


End file.
